What We Know About Your Past
by ChIbIkItSuNe3
Summary: May be R later. Summary is inside. pairings are: Ryou/Rina. don't own YGO or YYH. Read and Review peoples!!!!! of you'll be food for Hiei's dragon! Lol. ^^


What We know about your past  
  
By  
Kitsune_no_hikari200  
  
Kitsune: greetings! I hope this fanfic will be successful. If you like this, R+R please! I must know if I should continue this fanfic! My next fanfic will be a kinda Romeo and Juliet theme.(I don't care if it's already been done!) Ryou, would you do the honors right after the summary? Ryou: sure Kitsune: Rina and friends are told of her ancient past, which seems to be known by Kurama and Hiei, but she still doesn't know who her parents are.However, ayoung man named Kenshin Himura, formerly known as Battosai the Manslayer, and his friends Yahiko Mioji, Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke, and Megumi Takani seem to know a couple of Rina's relatives. Enjoy! Ryou: Kitsune_no_hikari200 doesn't own YGO or YYH or Rurouni Kenshin for that matter. She does own her character, Kitsune and Kitsune's Yami and the Millennium Tail Ring and the Akure kage koneko thingy and the Kitsune no hikari and the Kage kitsune no meiu and the Chibi Kitsune no hikari and her own yami, Marina, who you'd better stay away from. No lemons in this Fanfic, thankyou. Read and enjoy! ^_-  
  
***Chapter one*** Rina's POV "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I was reading the story of Romeo and Juliet when Ryou came in. "Rina, it's time for bed." I immediately jumped up and ran into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. Ryou was waiting outside the bathroom door in his pj's. I had mine on too. If anybody'd take a good look at us, they'd ask if we were twins because Ryou and I kind of look alike, except his hair is pure white and mine is silver with a brilliant sheen to it. We both come from Britain, only I come from London, England, so we both have the British/English accent. With those likenesses, lots of people think I'm his sister. "Rina, you look adorable in those pajamas." Ryou said, smiling brightly. At that exact moment, Bakura stumbled into the house looking a bit tipsy. It was obvious that he had gone to a party and someone had spiked the punch bowl. Ryou and I didn't say a thing, for we knew Bakura would beat us both if we did. Bakura just went into his own bedroom and flopped down on his bed and fell asleep. At least Ryou and I didn't have to worry any more. NormalPOV "You know, you don't look half-bad either, Ryou." Rina said, grinning. Ryou blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Rina." He said. "Come here, you." Rina said, pulling Ryou into a warm and gentle embrace, cuddling him. Ryou snuggled against his girlfriend. "Aishiteru, Rina." Ryou sighed as he nestled in Rina's arms and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I was comforted by Rina's warmth. She really knows how to make me happy. That's why I chose her to be my girlfriend. She's sweet and well, it's hard to say, but every time she kisses me, I feel a sudden warmness inside my heart. Could I have been falling in love with her? Maybe, but did she feel the same way? Would she ever realize just how much I loved her? There's only one way to find out. But she did hear me say 'aishiteru', didn't she? "Rina, did you know that I-" At that moment I was cut off. Clearly, Rina had something to say. "You don't need to say anything, Ryou. I know how you feel. I know you love me." Wow. She figured it out. I couldn't believe my ears. I was delighted. Nothing is more wonderful than finding that one special someone. "Hey Ryou,wanna go look at the stars?" Rina asked me. "Yeah, I'd love to!" I replied excitedly. Rina took my hand and led me out on the balcony. We looked up at the innumerable bright stars in the night sky. Then Rina pulled me into her arms,and cradling me, she began to sing softly. "Hush now, my angel, be still love, don't cry; sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my lullaby and I'll be with you when you dream." She sang. She really does have a beautiful voice. "Aishiteru, Rina. I love you forever, my ai.Aishiteru." I sighed as I drifted to sleep by Rina's lovely voice singing her lullaby to me. "Drift on a river that flows through my arms, drift as I'm singing to you. I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm, and holding you I'm smiling too. Here in my arms, safe from all harm, holding you I'm smiling too." Soon I was asleep, sleeping peacefully as Rina cradled me in her arms, rocking me gently as if I were her own child. I was thinking only one thought as I slept; that when I awoke, I would ask her to marry me. It sounds absurd, I know, but I love her so much that I just can't settle for just being her boyfriend. "Hush now, my angel, be still love don't cry, sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember this river lullaby, and I''l be with you when you dream. Here in my arms, safe from all harm, holding you I'm'smiling too. Sleep and remember this river lullaby, and I'l' be with you when you dream. Sleep and remember this river lullaby, and I'l' be with you when you dream. I'l' be with you when you dream." "ina finished singing and carried me to bed. **************************************************************************** ****Kitsune: awwwww, wasn't that just cute? Ryou: yup Bakura: it made me sick Hiei: don't be such a pain in the neck. And where am I in this frickin fanfic?! Kitsune: shut up. You and Kurama-kun will be in the next chappie. If I get at least 10 reviews. Sugar-High Hiei: alrighty then!!! YOU BAKAS BETTER REVIEW SO KURAMA AND I CAN BE IN THIS FANFIC!!!! Kitsune: ya better. After all, if ya don't review you'll be hurting the kawaii bishies' feelings!!! Bishies: [crocodile tears] WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! 


End file.
